


[fanmix] that oughta teach you a lesson

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mind Wipe/Brain Delete, Playlist, hickmanvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Damn it, Steve. Why do you always have to be this way?  I'll find some way to make this right.What?Do it, Stephen.The choice, the pause, and then, all at once, the consequences
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8
Collections: Team Angst





	[fanmix] that oughta teach you a lesson

[[that oughta teach you a lesson]]  
[[listen on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/melaniehopes/playlist/4MK7zOmyAESwMiYTmcGW4Q?si=CxcFwFHuTZK8hge1Zn6pZQ)]

**_Begging My Weakness_ | Barnaby Bright**  
Still I do it again  
I do it again  
Tell myself she won’t mind  
Tell myself just this time  
Tell myself cruel is kind  
Tell myself one more time

_the justification_

**_Hypnosis Theme_ | Wax Tailor**  
At the count of three  
You will awaken and remember nothing  
You will have no memories of these trance feelings  
You will not be upset by them

_the act_

**_Secrets on our Lips_ | Astronautalis**  
I know they say it’s over, we can’t go on like this  
The moonlight makes us ardent and the sun returns our sense  
But we ain’t much for orders, we can’t go on like this  
But we can live forever with secrets on our lips

_the cowardice_

**_551_ | Dessa**  
Put all your words away  
For all the noise you make  
You were always safe  
You were always safe with me  
Safe in sleep

_the lie_

**_Forever for Now_ | LP**  
Stay while the melody’s sung  
Break like a wave on the run  
Hard to be sure  
I can’t say anymore  
I just know that it won’t last  
I just know that it won’t last forever

_the plea_

**_South London Forever_ | Florence + the Machine**  
It doesn’t get better than this  
What else could be better than this?  
Oh, do you know what I’ve seen?  
I have seen the fields aflame  
And everything I ever did  
Was just another way to scream your name

_the joy_

**_Quarter Past Midnight_ | Bastille**  
This is my favourite part, oh  
Help me piece it all together, darling  
Before it falls apart, oh  
Help me piece it all together  
(I can’t remember, I can’t remember  
I can’t remember, I can’t remember)

_the cracks_

**_Some Kind of Joke_ | AWOLNATION**  
I’m almost done with all my secrets  
I’ll take my time to fake a deep breath  
(I don’t know why, I don’t know why, I don’t know why)  
There’s nowhere to run  
When you’re hiding from the truth  
It’s some kind of joke

_the pressure_

**_Conscious_ | Broods**  
All my nightmares feel like real life  
Wake me up and keep me conscious  
Wake me up and keep me conscious  
Wake me up and keep me

_the awakening_

**_Backyard Pond_ | Saltillo**  
I wanna beat your fucking ass  
That oughta teach you a lesson

_the snap_

**_Who Are You Really_ | Mikky Ekko**  
Who, who are you really?  
And where, where are you going?  
I’ve got nothing left to prove  
Cause I’ve got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who, who are you?

_the fury_

**_Lion_ | Saint Mesa**  
Bring the lion out  
Bring the, bring the lion out  
Bring the lion out  
Bring the, bring the lion out  
Bring the lion out

_the vengeance_


End file.
